HetaHazard: Phase 11
by Neeky-chan
Summary: There are two viruses in HetaHazard, the T-virus and the G-virus. But what if there was a third one? The R-virus is a project that the scientists had created with the thought of invisibility and flight in mind. But the idea was soon thrown away when all the subjects died, one by one. Except Phase 11, subject number 10748. Was she forgotten? Or still being watched?
1. Phase 1

**Hallo to everyone who has clicked on this story due to boredom, curiosity or by accident! This story is inspired by the fanmade game Hetalia Hazard: The Bonds of Friendship, or as it's more commonly known as HetaHazard!**

**I had originally had an easy plot, but before I could get too far into the game, plot twists appeared and contradicted my original ideas. Plus, time has not been on my side so… I have rewritten it so you guys can enjoy it.**

**By the way, if you clicked on this story thinking that this was a PruCan, you are sadly mistaken.**

**Hope you guys enjoy the story! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or HetaHazard. Just my OC :3**

* * *

Rattle, tap, tap, rattle, tap, tap, rattle.

Light footsteps hit the floor, the rattling of a chain could be heard with every second step.

The steps belonged to a semi-translucent young lady about the age between 18 and 20. Standing tall at 5'8," she continued walking through the empty white halls. She had short, silvery-blonde hair, bangs parted down the middle, framing her pale white features. Her eyes were a dulled red behind white lashes, and her lips were a pale, pale pink. She only wore a short, flowing, white dress, a chain cuff around her left ankle, the chain disappearing a foot behind her. The skin around the ankle was an irritated red colour.

The young lady is a very beautiful girl. However, her exposed skin is absolutely riddled with dark stitches. One set of stitches was located underneath the right side of her chin trailing up above her right eye, but not disturbing her sight. Among the littered stitches sets, the most sets were located right above her heart, but a few were out of sight from the dress.

Humming sounds echoed eerily soft through the halls, adding to her footsteps.

"I wonder if anyone will find me here…" Her voice carried like silk and ice. She walked straight through a door, very used to her abilities. An empty hall, like usual.

"The door in front of me leads to the other half of the facility…" She recited, "Where the zombie dogs are hanging around. And the staff room is a bit farther than that with the oversized spiders…"

A few steps later, she heard a dull 'thud' to her immediate right.

"That was in the direction of the experiment labs…" She noted. "Could it be... another sign of life? The zombies aren't very good company." Curiosity and hope took hold of her, heading to the testing rooms.

Drifting through the door, she looks around for the source of the noise.

"Perhaps drifting would be easier." The silverette pointed her feet and now floating above the ground, the chain rattling as she did so. Her drift-walking did nothing to quiet the chains, not that she noticed.

It didn't take very long to drift through the doors and walls, arriving in the supplies room. Glancing around the bloodied room, she noticed the humanoid zombie.

"Oh… you're still here… in the same place I left you… approximately four days ago. Not that you had anything better to do in the first place…" She spoke aloud. The zombie made a terribly loud roar, forcing the young lady to cover her ears at such a close distance.

"That was so rude…!" Looking vaguely annoyed, she drifted past the beast, closer to the door of the supplies office.

"Am I dreaming?" A voice drifted through the wall. The lady's dulled eyes widened, a circular pattern appearing on the red irises.

"A voice…?" She whispered, quite surprised. "Is there a person on the other side?" Stopping to listen, she puts her ear to the door, not quite going through it.

"No, I don't think it's a dream. I feel sore all over." She gave a small gasp, hope filling her being as she listens and prepares herself to see this new person. The surprise being so much that she unconsciously grounds herself. "Now I'm worried about West and the others. I have to get out of here."

"A male… the pitch is much deeper and rougher than my own…" She decided, whispering.

"And I think I have no choice but to fight that monster. I have to find something to use as a weapon." Footsteps walked away from the door. Taking this as her sign to move, the silverette drifted through the door, the chains rattling.

There stood a man, he had his back to her, but she took in his appearance non-the-less. His hair was a pure silvery-white, his skin, that she could see, was a pale white but not as pale as her own. He wore a dark blue uniform, contrasting his light features, a black belt around his waist and black boots on his feet, unlike her own which were bare.

The silverette's red eyes were no longer dull, but were now shining red, rings appearing on the iris in a brighter red. Her silver lashes made them brighter.

"I don't really know what's going on, but I'll take it from here!" He spoke to the remains of the Chief of Research, then searched through the papers and grabbed the ID. Without looking at her, like she had hoped, he looked around for something. Looking through the boxes, he found an iron pipe and a piece of concrete.

"I think these could be used as weapons. An iron pipe and a broken piece of concrete. That's all." He paused for a moment. "If I stick the iron pipe into this hole in the piece of concrete, it'll be more weapon-like." He put the two together and it made a hammer. "Oh, it fits perfectly. If I swing it with all my might, I think it'll cause a lot of damage. Awesome! Now I'm ready!"

He continued to look around, taking a syringe, causing the lady to flinch, and some of the Daylight Vaccines. When he fully turned around to leave, he spotted the young woman causing him to freeze.

The silverette was watching him in awe. "…Your eyes are just like mine…!" She was able to speak aloud. The man was spooked.

"Waaa!" He flinched back, knocking back into the cabinet. "Y-you weren't there a moment ago!" He pointed, shaking slightly. "D-don't hurt the awesome me!" He yelled out. The woman became overwhelmed by his yelling.

"T-the dogs aren't always this loud," she stuttered. "I-I don't want to h-hurt you..! S-so please stop yelling…!" She touched her left ear as if to cover it. He seemed to be a bit stunned by her comment about the dogs and shut his mouth.

"D-dogs?" He stuttered. "Did you compare me to a dog?"

"Oh…" The woman's expression turned to realization. "I, uh… I'm not used to loud noises for very long…"

"…Where did you come from?" He asked, drifting away from the unintended insult.

"The door, there. Where else would I have come from?" She tilted her head in such a way that it revealed more of the stitching on her face. The man made a look of pity, taking another look at her pale body.

"But it's locked isn't it?" She looked at the door and back at him.

"That is irrelevant for me." The man gave her a look that clearly said, 'are you serious?' "My name is Flazelen. What is yours?" She asked.

He blinked before replying with a grin, "The awesome Prussia." He paused, "Are you a ghost?" He asked, noticing her transparency. She shook her head no.

"I am something akin to a ghost, but I'm do not think I could be considered human anymore."

"Ah… s-so… I'm going to beat that zombie down then…" He walked passed Flazelen, noticing that she was solid when his arm brushed her, and unlocked the door. It made a loud beeping noise.

He wearily walked over to the zombie and said, "I'm warning you! I'm super strong! Get ready!"

Flazelen's chain rattled as she almost guiltily watches. "I don't know how to fight…"

Before long, Prussia smashes the zombie's head in, cheering in victory.

"That thing was no big deal! I'm really the strongest one!" A grin painted itself on his lips. "Okay, I guess I'll go look for West and the others now. Uh, but before that…" He held up a small device in his hands that made a click noise. "In memory of my big victory." Another click. "Ugh! It looks blurred! I'll take another one." Another click. "Gilbird, you're not in the photo. Come a little closer. Come on." The little yellow bird on his shoulder moved closer.

"It looks nice, huh? Now I'll change the angle."

Flazelen got close enough to look at the device as he spoke, getting part of her face in the frame in the next photo. Apparently he didn't really notice her getting closer to look at the device he was holding.

"I look awesome no matter the angle! Now from this angle—Huh?" The screen went black. "Shit, it's running out of battery. Just when it was getting good." He closed his eyes happily. "Well, I took relatively good pictures, so it's okay. Okay, time to go. When I find them, I'm going to tell them all about my awesome fight."

Prussia turned to leave.

"Prussia… what is that device?" Flazelen asked. He looked at the semi-transparent young lady.

"Was? You don't know what a cellphone is?" He asked in disbelief. She shook her head. "It's a communication device for long distant calls."

"I could never imagine such a small device so capable of a task like that." Flazelen replied in awe.

"…Have you been down here your whole life?" He asked.

"I've been down here long enough to lose count of the years." She replied. Prussia gave her a look of shock and disbelief.

"Why haven't you left? I'm sure there's a way to do so, right?" He asked, a bit worried for this young lady. Flazelen looked down at the chain cuff around her ankle.

"This thing prevents me from doing so." She looked irritated and sad, eyes dulling slightly, "I've tried time and time again. But each time I do… I get shocked and it hurts like hell." Her features scrunched up at the thought. "So I gave up. But maybe you could help me." She smiled at him, the red regaining its brilliance.

"Then… If I help you, you'll help me, right?"

"I don't see why not. I know the layout like the back of my hand and where everything is located, including the exits." She beamed.

"Then let's get going, madchen!" He grinned, walking towards the exit. When he got to the door, he walked right into it. Flazelen giggled. "That hurt! Why won't it open? Isn't it an automatic door?!"

"You'll need the ID again." She commented.

"Oh, come on, this is locked, too?! It's going to be a pain in the ass if I have to open them one by one! Why are the inside doors locked, anyway?" He yelled. Flazelen flinched at his tone, but he quieted down anyway.

"I suppose it was the fear of the zombies lurking around. But if it makes you feel better, I'll refrain from passing through walls for your sake."

"Um, ID, ID…" he mumbled, pulling out the ID he swiped it, unlocking it with a beep. "There, it opened." Turning to the silverette he replied, "I appreciate that." He turns back and sings softly to himself, "The awesome me's the most supreme! The strongest! The one who gets the last laugh, yeah!"

The silver haired duo left the room, almost immediately after was an ominous roar.

"Flazelen, how did you end up here in this… facility?" Prussia asked. The woman looked over at him.

"I don't remember. All I remember is pain, loud screaming and a male voice sounding pleased at some point." She replied. "Most of my memories are black or blurry."

"Oh…" He looked paler than usual. He turned to the door and walked right into it. "Ouch! What is with these locked doors?!" He yelled, rubbing his face.

"Those doors won't unlock for IDs. You may have to wait until one of your friends unlock it." Flazelen responded. "Who are 'West and the others' anyway? You spoke of them when you were talking to yourself." Prussia stood there before walking back to the bloodied room, the silverette following.

"Oh! West is my younger brother. His name is actually Germany. The others I was talking about are the other countries that were in the meeting. Italy and Japan are my brother's best friends, the Allies: America, England, France, Russia and China. Oh and America's brother… Canada?" He seemed to have thought about that last one for a moment longer than the rest. "I'm a bit worried about West and Itachen."

"I see." Flazelen tilted her head as Prussia used the ID again, a loud beep was made again.

"So, anything else you remember about this place?" He asked, stepping inside.

"Well, I think I was relocated at some point. When I had awoken, no one was here except the zombies. I think I was scared, running the halls blindly." Flazelen looked at the room, away from Prussia's eyes. "I think it was a year before I realized that I understood my abilities and a few more years to use them on command. I think it's been almost a decade or two." She paused. "I've lost count."

"I am taking you home with me." He declared, hugged the girl, causing her to stiffen up. "You deserve a better life than this one."

Flazelen's red eyes were wide, cheeks turning pink. "I-I d-don't… what are y-you doing?" She stuttered, "Y-you're warm…"

"I'm giving you a hug. And I'm going to call you Flaze." He replied.

"O-oh…" Flazelen paused, "Um…" Prussia unwrapped his arms from her and he grinned.

"After we find West and the others, I'm going to get you out with the awesome me." His eyes were reflecting a look of determination.

"O-okay…"

"I'm going to sleep here. There isn't much to do until that door is opened." He sat down against a clean wall and closed his eyes. "Do you want to join me?"

"…I haven't had the need to sleep or eat or anything for a long time. I have forgotten how to." Flazelen responded sadly. A red orb was opened to look at the girl.

"Just sit or lay down beside me and close your eyes. You'll fall asleep soon." The red eye shut, his expression turning peaceful.

"…If you say so…" The silverette kneeled on the ground, laying herself on her side, as she was instructed. Closing her red eyes, she thought about how this would work. Before too long, her body became limp as she mentally drifted into oblivion.

* * *

**Phew! Done with chapter one! So, how did you like it? Was it worth clicking on? If I screwed something up in my logic, I will fix it. Did I do okay? Was Prussia too OOC? I'm curious to see what your thoughts are.**

**This is 6 pages, guys! 6! With 2,677 words! Not my best work, to be honest. But, I think as the story really gets going, the chapters will be longer.**

**Please leave a review! Constructive flames are okay, but burning it is just plain mean! D:**

**I hope you all have a lovely day!**

**~Neeky-chan**


	2. Phase 2

**Welcome everyone, to the second chapter of HetaHazard: Phase 11.**

**As you may have noticed, I have suddenly been a bit more active than the stories I've created in the past. I've actually had the time to do so. Well, until I leave home and without a computer to do so with. Meh.**

**RomanoGirl and RandomNinja1112, thank you for following, favoriting and reviewing this story! **

**This story **_**does**_** go along with HetaHazard's plotline and I'm staying as close to it as possible.**

**I have to rewatch a few episodes to get it all, but hey… recycling ideas from the past isn't all that bad… if you get the facts straight and details are in better description. More dialogue in this one… fair warning.**

**And if anyone is curious about which parts I'm following here's the last chapter's episode set from SotetAG:**

**3 – 8:40-19:43 (Prussia's entry)**

**4 – 0:00-1:20**

**6 – 7:41-10:42**

**This chapter is episodes:**

**8 – 0:00-9:30, 10:55-11:16, 12:11-14:53**

**9 – 3:58-7:07**

**10 – 5:07-9:09**

**Anyways... Onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or HetaHazard. Just my precious Flazelen. :3 (Whom I realize I need to revise a bit from the papers I found OAO")**

* * *

Flazelen abruptly awoke from her slumber when a loud 'thud' resounded in the room. She jolted to a sitting position, looking around to see what had made such a sound. Prussia had awoken too.

"What in the world was that?" He asked.

"I am as clueless as you are." Flazelen rubbed her eye, "I rather liked that nap…"

"Well, let's investigate, shall we?" The silveret stood up, brushing the imaginary dirt off his pants, offering a hand to the young lady. She took the hand after looking at it for a moment, and he pulled her to her feet. "Where do you think that sound came from?"

"Perhaps it was the supplies office. I found you there, maybe someone else landed themselves inside?" She asked, hoping it was more of the living rather than the undead she's been around.

"Well, if it is, I would love to know what's going on." He took a few steps over to the door and banged on it.

Flazelen could hear a dulled voice, as she got closer to the door, but Prussia didn't seem to hear it. He banged on it again.

"Y-yes, what is it?" A louder voice drifted through the door. The girl smiled excitedly.

"There are people on the other side!" She cheered quietly. Prussia took out the ID card and swiped it to get inside.

"Oh, the door!" A different voice called out.

"It's much softer than the first one…" Flazelen noted to herself.

"AAAARGH!" The first voice screamed. Prussia walked into the room, Flazelen right behind him.

"Oh, it's you guys." He said, taking in the sight.

The silverette pointed her toes to look over his shoulder, eager to see their new companions. The first man she spotted was taller than Prussia. He had short, light blonde hair with a strange curl, wearing a long tan coat with belts crossing his chest in an 'x', brown pants and boots. His purple eyes were hidden behind a pair of glasses, his skin a fair tone, yet a tad transparent.

The second man she spotted had shoulder-length blonde hair, pretty blue eyes with fair skin. He was wearing a coat of bright blue, a colour Flaze had never seen before, red pants stuffed into black boots.

The third, and last of their new company, is also the shortest. The man almost looked feminine, but his posture said otherwise. He had long black hair pulled into a low ponytail, his eyes were a chocolate brown and his skin was a bit of a yellowish tone, olive maybe? His attire was a green jacket with long sleeves and pants, white bandages wrapped around his lower legs and a pair of black flats.

"Um, Prussia!" The second man spoke. He was the one who spoke first.

"So you were all right." The black haired man spoke, looking relieved.

"I was sleeping outside the room when I heard this huge noise, so I came to see what it was." Prussia replied with a smile.

"You really have guts. How can you sleep in a place like this?" He asked.

"I tried to go to another room after I fought some weird creature that was here, but I couldn't open the door." The silveret replied. "I had nothing better to do, so I decided to get some rest." Flazelen was still floating behind Prussia, but it didn't stop the first blonde to look at her. She tried to make herself more transparent. "Anyway, France, what's up with that scream? Were you that scared? Man, you're so lame, kesesese!" He laughed.

"I couldn't help it! I thought there was another weird creature! It really freaked me out!" France yelled, exasperated.

"Oh, you saw it, too, huh? I guess it was still alive." Prussia responded.

"I don't think he was talking about the humanoid, Prussia." Flazelen's voice called out, making everyone except the said silveret jump.

"Prussia, who is that?" The light blonde man asked. "I noticed her behind you, but I didn't know if it was just me or…"

"Ah, her?" He stepped away to reveal the young lady. "This is Flazelen. She's been here for a while."

"A decade or two isn't a while." She replied, looking annoyed while morphing her appearance to look solid.

"Meh." He waved his hand in dismissal.

"You've been here for two decades?" The black haired man questioned in surprise.

"How did you even survive with those monsters?" France asked.

"Yes. But it doesn't matter. What are your names?" Flaze replied, curious to know who these men are.

"I am China." The black haired man replied, cautiously. "And they are France and Canada." He pointed to the other men respectively, who were watching Flaze with weary expressions.

"Hey, aren't West and the others with you?" Prussia asked, noticing the lack in numbers.

"Germany is off with America, Japan and England to explore this place." France answered.

"I was supposed to stay with Italy and Russia, but a huge spider suddenly attacked us and…" Canada added.

"It's good that Yidali is taking the medicine to Riben, but still… I have to make the vaccine quickly!" China put in.

"The vaccine? Has someone been infected?" Prussia's voice was laced with surprise and worry. Flaze took note that each men's accent was different as they spoke. China's is short and informative, France's is longer with replaced vowels, and Canada's was soft and hardly a difference in accent.

Prussia's was sharper and rough, but not hard to understand. None of them were.

"You know about the vaccine and infection?!" Canada shouted, surprised. Flazelen flinched at the word 'vaccine.'

"I read about it in the letter in this room. I didn't really believe it, though. Even with Flaze here. Is it true then? Who's infected?" He asked, concerned.

"Germany and Japan. We're still not sure they're actually infected, though." France answered.

"West of all people? China, can you make the vaccine right away? I do have one with me, but still…"

"Unlike the other medicines, this one is very complicated to make. I think it'll take me a while." He replied, looking disgruntled.

"Make the vaccine, anyway. I'm going to the vaccine storage room." Prussia declared.

"Um, but you said you couldn't open the d—" Canada began to say.

"Then I'll just break it down! This is an emergency." He interrupted. Flaze's expression turned to one of concern.

"Those doors are made of steel…" Flaze muttered.

"You just want to show off, really." France said, closing his eyes, sighing. He walked up to the silveret, holding out a few items. "I can't come with you, so take this. It's an antiviral that restrains the progress of the virus, so I think it might come in handy."

Prussia took the scones, styptic, recovery capsules and the antiviral from France.

"Hey, thanks. That's really helpful." He smiled.

"I'm counting on you." China said seriously.

"Please be careful." Canada replied.

"He won't be lost with me around." Flaze smiled, happy to finally be able to talk with others.

"Sure! You can count on me and Flaze!" Prussia grinned.

With that, the duo left the room after the silveret swiped the ID card. When they got to the hall, there was a noise akin to a flapping sound.

"I think I heard something." Prussia noted.

"You did." Flaze commented. He decided to ignore that comment and stood a ways from the door. Stepping back a few steps, he prepared to charge that door.

"I'll break this door down!" He took a deep breath in, closing his eyes before snapping them open and yelling out while running towards the doors. "YAAAAAAAH!"

The doors opened and he fell to the ground on his face. Flaze giggled, floating behind him.

"Ouch…" He groaned. "What the hell?! The door wouldn't open until a minute ago!" He closed his eyes. "Crap, I have no idea what's going on. Oh, well. At least it opened."

"You're having such bad luck with doors today." Flaze giggled, her chain rattling. Prussia responded with an unamused face. He walked past the table to the upcoming door on his left. It reads "Virus Storage Room" on the plate.

"So this is the virus storage room." Prussia spoke aloud. He went over to look at the work coats hanging on the wall and inside the experiments lab. "'Biological Experiments Laboratory/Treatment Room.' Nothing about a virus." He turned to look at Flaze, who was trailing behind him in the air. "Was this where you were… experimented on?"

"I would certainly hope not… but, beggars cannot be choosers." Flaze replied, shrugging. Prussia gave her a look of sympathy before looking around once more. He left the room to where the experiments were once kept.

"There's a lot of blood here, too…" He noted, spotting the dried puddle of blood. His feet led him to another door. "Yeah, it won't open. I have to look for the passcode or the ID."

"Passcode, for this one… I think." Flaze thought about it as the silveret went to look around. Specifically the broken experiment tubes, at the moment.

"So, this is one of the experiments… Does that mean the guy I fought earlier was an experiment, too?" Prussia asked, gazing at the single unbroken experiment tube. His question brought Flaze out of her thoughts, turning her gaze to him.

"The humanoid was an experiment. One of the viruses were injected into him. I would say the G-virus because of his strength." She replied. Prussia turned to the young lady.

"How many viruses are there?" He asked, "And what's the difference?"

"The T-virus is highly contagious and unstable, with a strong infectious capacity. However, it cannot move in the air for very long. After the virus is extinct in the air, it is transmitted through the contact with the infected being. Upon infection, the whole body will start itching, and after a few days the brain will deteriorate and the appetite will increase. Then, the body will start decaying and finally become a zombie." She paused to regain her breath.

"The time it takes to for the zombification varies from individual. Some may become zombies within a few hours after infection while others may take weeks. In order to cure the infection, the Daylight vaccine," She winced, "must be injected in the early stage or it will have no effect. Once the victim has turned into a zombie, there is nothing that can be done. To deal with a completely zombified being, you can either destroy their cranium or cause damage to their body with a weapon until they die." She paused again.

"The main symptoms are reactivated cells, decreased level of intelligence and memories, and instinctively fixated on food. Depending on the being infected, it may grow and evolve in appearance. Infection may occur through contact with another being infected with the T-virus."

"…That is the longest I've heard you talk. Where did you learn this? And wasn't that just one virus?" Prussia asked, looking at her funny.

"I read one of the books in the staff room. And yes, I was moving onto the G-virus." She replied. "As the beings are infected with this virus, their bodies gradually become accustomed to the virus. They can be reborn with superpowers while still preserving their intelligence and self-awareness. However when once becomes a G-creature without getting accustomed to it, they will lose their self-awareness and act on instinct, just like the T-virus carriers. That can also be caused by their super-recovery power in life threatening situations." She paused again.

"As with the T-virus, the vaccine is Daylight. By mixing it with the T-virus, a special, electrified virus is made. The carrier of such virus creates an electromagnetic barrier throughout their body. The vaccine for this special case is Devil."

"So you are infected with the G-virus." Prussia summarized.

"Oh, no." Flaze shook her head. "Well, sort of. I have been injected with two viruses. The first one is the R-virus. It takes hold of all the cells in the body and twists them to transparency. However the process is lethal, if injected it acts like a poison to the victims because it is trying to change the structure of the already-changed body structure. From what I remember, most of the victims were forgotten and either escaped, died or committed suicide. The ones that survived (assuming I'm the last one) were given the power of transparency, flying and apparently immortality. Not that they ever bothered to look into the last one." She paused once more.

"The vaccine is the one I fear the most. It's called the Hazard vaccine because it is attempting to reconstruct the cells of the R-virus victim. But there's a 25% chance of surviving the vaccine." She hugged herself. "I was also infected with the G-virus at some point, but most of it was contained and isolated by the R-virus cells. But…" She lifted her right arm, and it morphed into a claw-like appendage. Prussia flinched away in surprise. "I can control parts of my body to become inhuman because of the contained G-virus."

"You said you couldn't fight before… but you clearly could if you wanted." Prussia calmed his surprise to comment.

"I just don't know how." Flaze's arm returned to her side and to normality. He grinned.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out."

She sighed, mumbling, "That isn't much help."

Prussia shrugged and went over to the PC.

_March 24 – Progress Notes_

_All experiments aside from Licker I are acting odd. They're agitated and trying to break up the water tank. They have never behaved this violently before, though. Maybe they're defective somehow? I tried to report this to Mr. A, but I am unable to contact him. Typical politician's son… I'll ask Chief B for instructions when he comes back. Or maybe mlnd;0f1h_

"…"

The two of them didn't need to talk about what he just read.

Instead, the silveret left the room to search the table for clues. While he searched he mumbled to himself, quite puzzled.

"Experiments…" Soon he found the memo about the lock deactivation code.

_You do remember that the virus storage room and the vaccine storage room have a different passcode than the other rooms, right? We got instructions from the system administrator to change the passcodes at fixed intervals, but you always miss the important memos with passcodes and chemical formulae. There is the picture of a red face in the back of the Biological Experiments Laboratory. The number written there is the passcode. In case you miss the memo, all you have to do is check that picture. Well, that's it._

_To the careless new researcher._

_-Breeder D.E._

"So, the passcode is written on a picture in the Biological Experiments Lab." Prussia spoke. "Do you remember what the passcode is, Flaze?"

She shook her head. "I never bothered to look because I could pass through walls. Plus, I don't like vaccines, so I didn't go inside anyway."

"Of course." He grumbled, looking at different papers. These ones explained the handling of the experiments.

"The successful ones got to the experiment storage room. The failed ones go the breeding room." Flaze spoke from memory.

"Wow, they talk about them as if they were things."

"Well, I suspect they are. Just look at me. They didn't treat me like a human." Flaze's eyes dimmed, averting her gaze elsewhere in the room. Prussia hugged the girl, catching her by surprise. She sputtered, turning red.

"You'll be treated like a human with me and my friends." He said, his tone serious yet gentle. Flaze's sputters stopped, but she remained red, now hugging him back. Her eyes regained its bright glow.

"Thank you…" She replied softly. He let go of her with a grin on his face.

"Let's go get those vaccines for my friends!"

"Mm!" She nodded. The two went around the table, the silveret looking through the window as they passed and into the experiment room. Prussia looked around before finding the picture.

"What the hell happened here?" Flaze shrugged, not knowing herself. As he looked around, she followed but looked wary at the giant air duct tube hanging above the two of them. Passing it, Prussia took out a folder that Flaze had read a while back.

_Research Facility and Security System Data. In case of disaster emergency, the system below will run automatically._

_-Front room and shared spaces: the ceiling shelter will be activated and isolate the underground area._

_-Server room: system locks to prevent malfunction._

_-Breeding room: The electronic locks in cages will be deactivated to let out the spare failed experiments._

_-Elevator and freight elevator: They will stop completely to prevent secondary disaster. If you are inside the elevator when it stops, please press the emergency button and contact the control room._

_In case of evacuation, please use the escape carts. They are accessible through the backdoor of the laboratory._

_*The carts lead to the basement in Senator A's private residence. Please try not to disturb the residents._

Prussia made his way to the picture for the number.

"1028… Now that I have this passcode, I can open the door to the vaccine room. Just wait, West! I'll bring you the vaccine before you can say 'Wurst!'" Prussia said excitedly, missing the wince from Flaze at the word 'vaccine.'

Soon after he said that, there was a flapping noise again, causing Flaze to stare wide-eyed at the air duct.

"What was that noise?" Out came a Licker. The appearance made the Prussian jump, "What the hell? Is that the other guy's friend?" He asked, putting up his guard.

"It's a Licker experiment!" Flaze warned.

"We're in a hurry! Get out of my awesome way, or I'll kick your ass!" He yelled. The Licker screeched loudly, while Flaze covered her ears. "Then again, it's not like you can understand what I'm saying… Oh well. Then I'll just kill you before you can say 'beer!'"

Flaze flew to a safer spot from the loud Licker, still watching out for Prussia with worried eyes. After he defeated the Licker, he spoke.

"Are these guys all over the place? Man, I hope West and the others are okay…" Flaze flew to the door, not wanting to stand next to the Licker. They scared her more than she was previously of the dogs. "Let's go, Flaze." She nodded, eager to leave that room.

Prussia led the way to the vaccine room and stopped at the door to enter the passcode. "What was it again?"

"1028." Flaze replied.

"Thanks!" The door made a heavy unlocking sound. Going inside, Flaze looked around.

"This isn't so bad…" She muttered softly. The silveret looked at a scale.

"A scale… for experiments?" He continued his search and eventually found the Devil and Daylight Vaccines, taking them all. "Oh, there are eight of them. China is probably going to make several more, so there'll be enough for everyone."

Flaze followed him out the door.

BOOM!

The floor shook, jolting Prussia's balance and rattling the chain on the floor. "Whoa!"

Flaze helped steady him but was looking in the direction the explosion came from. "That came from the direction of the elevators…"

"Wh-what was that? An explosion?" He asked, "I hope it wasn't West and the others. I'll follow the direction of the noise." Turning to Flaze, he asked, "Can you lead the way?"

"Of course." She nodded, taking the lead. She went through the door to the other side of the room Prussia hadn't gone through yet. He was right on her heels.

Entering the hallway, she heard surprised gasps from her right and turned to look at what would make such a sound. Prussia had heard them too.

There were three men. The first was a blonde with unkempt hair, dark bushy eyebrows, bright green eyes, fair skin and wore a green uniform with a black belt and boots.

The second man was taller than the other three and Prussia, probably as tall as Canada, and had a darker shade of blonde than the first man with a cowlick. He had blue eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses, fair skin, a tan uniform with brown shoes and a brown leather jacket.

The last man was shorter than most of the people she's seen, he had a pale, almost yellow tone to his skin, dull brown eyes, nicely cut black hair, a white uniform with black shoes.

The second blonde was looking right at her so she faded and hid behind Prussia, the chain rattling as she did so, causing the blonde to pale.

"Prussia! You're all right!" The first man called out.

"Hey! So are you guys, I see!" He replied with a smile.

"I am glad to see you are all right." The third man replied.

"Hm? Isn't West with you?"

"Um, well—" He was interrupted by the first blonde.

"We'll explain later! He might have got caught in that explosion just now, so—" He tried to explain.

"West! Let's go, Flaze!" He ran off, Flaze flying on his heels this time.

"_Level four submerge system will engage."_ The intercom blared out, repeating twice. _"Attention, all personnel. A system error has occurred. Terminate all activities immediately and evacuate the dome _**(?)**_ until safe conditions are reestablished and verified."_ It repeated that twice before switching off.

"Through that door!" Flaze pointed ahead. Prussia ran through, Flaze right beside him.

"West!" He went to a man lying on the floor unconscious. He was tall, his hair blonde and askew as he lay there. He was unnaturally pale, wearing a dark green uniform, different from the bushy-browed blonde she saw a few moments ago.

"…He smells of the T-virus…" She noted, catching the scent of the man. Prussia quickly got out a vaccine to administer to his younger brother. She quickly turned to take a good look at the damage. "The elevator is completely destroyed… no one can use it now…"

Flaze also took a look at the other two occupants.

One was in the middle of the room, blood gushing out from his head. He had dark brown hair, tanned skin and wore a tan uniform, again, it was different from the tall blonde wearing glasses, and brown boots.

"Why are most of them blonde…?" She asked herself.

The man on the far side was brown haired, had a yellow-olive tone to his skin and wore a red outfit and black flats.

Flaze flew to the bleeding man, grounding and kneeling herself beside him, then attempted to assess the damage but before she could do so, she heard the trio arrive into the room.

"It's Hong Kong and Italy's—What happened here?" Flaze turned to see the speaker was the bushy-browed blonde from before.

"What are Hong Kong and Romano doing here?" The black haired man asked.

"W-we gotta help them quickly!" The tall blonde exclaimed, hurrying over to where Flaze is. "Waaah!" He screamed, noticing the translucent young lady. "G-g-g-ghost!" He pointed at her.

"America, there are no such things as…" The bushy-browed blonde caught a glimpse of the transparent young lady attempting to stifle the bleeding with her hands. "…ghosts."

"Please help him! I don't know anything about healing people…" Flaze begged the two. "And I don't want anyone to die when I've just met them!"

"Go get China! He took care of Canada's wound, so maybe he can help!" Prussia put in from where he was sitting. The bushy-browed blonde stared at Flaze for a moment longer before turning to Prussia.

"Have you seen China?" He asked.

"He and the others were in the room I fell in a while ago. They said something about being hurled by a spider." The silveret replied.

"And those spiders are huge…" Flaze muttered.

"Where's that room? I'll bring them here!" America declared.

"Flaze knows exactly where it is, but it's behind the room I came out of. It's on the other side of the hallway." Prussia answered.

"That room was the biological experiments lab, and on the other side… It must be the experiment preparation room." The bushy-browed blonde noted.

"Actually it's more of a supplies room." Flaze corrected.

"Okay, experiment preparation room! I'm off, then!" America stood and started toward the door.

"There might be some weird creatures around. Be careful." Prussia warned.

"I hate the Lickers…" Flaze mumbled to herself, turning the man's head in attempts to stifle the bleeding.

"You can count on the hero! I'll be right back." America left the room. Flaze had a thought occur to her.

"Prussia! He'll need the ID to get to them! And the vaccine!" Flaze called out.

"Oh yeah!" He stood up, and went out to catch America.

Now that Flaze was alone, even if it was for a moment, with the three unconscious men and two conscious ones, she turned her attention to the blonde standing next to her.

"Prussia mentioned your name was Flaze?" He looked at her with a cautious expression.

"Flazelen. And you are?" She tilted her head curiously, showing more of the stitching on her face.

"Oh… I'm sorry, love. My name is England, the man wearing white over there is Japan." He gestured in his direction, "Hong Kong is passed out over there. Romano is in your arms and Prussia's brother, Germany is over there. The blonde haired idiot who left is America."

"I like your accent." Flaze smiled. He blinked in surprise.

"Why, thank you, Flazelen." He replied with a polite smile.

Prussia the returned, walking towards England.

"Give me your arm; I'm going to give you the vaccine." He said.

"You've got the vaccine? Germany—" England started.

"I've already given it to West. He'll be fine now." Prussia smiled.

"Okay, good." England sighed in relief.

"It's your turn, now." Flaze averted her gaze to Romano, keeping as much blood stifled as possible. But there was already so much on her hands, knees and on the floor.

"Thanks." He replied. Prussia walked over to where Japan and Hong Kong were at.

While he did that, England moved Romano from Flaze's arms to the floor where he could be laid flat, applying some sort of medicine to his head. It stopped the bleeding. The young lady rubbed her hands on the floor, in attempt to clean off the blood. England chuckled and held out a piece of cloth.

"Use this to clean off the blood, love. It's much easier." Flaze looked at the white cloth.

"I couldn't possibly do that." She denied, wiping away the blood from her knees.

"I insisted. I've been meaning to get a new handkerchief anyway." He replied. Flaze sat there for a moment before taking the cloth, rubbing it where the blood had spilt on.

"…Thank you." She replied.

"You're welcome, love." When she was finished she looked at the cloth before cleaning the blood away on Romano's head.

Prussia walked back to look at Romano.

"Italy's brother dearest…" He said, with a concerned expression.

"_Italy's brother dearest?_" He whispered to himself. "I've used the styptic and the recovery capsule." England reported.

"Even though you've stopped the bleeding, he's lost a lot of blood. He doesn't seem to have any serious injuries aside from the one in his head, though." Prussia assessed.

"Is he going to be okay?" Flaze asked.

"I can't really tell. China will have to examine him." He responded. "We'll just have to keep watching them and wait for America and the others."

"America… hurry!" England clenched his hand into a fist, with the anticipation of their arrival.

Eventually, Japan walked over to the rubble. "I suppose we should clean this up to prevent more injuries. England, could you help me?"

"I don't have much else to do anyway. Why not?" He went over and began helping to pick up the rubble. Flaze watched with curious eyes as the two helped one another. She turned to Prussia.

"Can I help them too?" She asked, with innocent red eyes. The silveret grinned and said, "Go right ahead. I'm sure your powers will be a great asset."

Flaze grinned, getting up and taking a few chain-rattling steps towards the rubble. "Where should I start?" She beamed, much like a child would helping their parents.

England looked at her and said, "Can you take the smaller rocks and throw them into the debris that used to be the elevator?" She nodded, getting to work at a really quick pace. Prussia snickered when he pictured the looks on their faces when her arms will transform.

Flaze noticed that there were many of the smaller rocks and seemed to be terribly tedious to pick them all up by hand. She raised her arms just enough to create a thicker arm with large claw-like fingers and began using her hand to sweep away the debris. When bigger rocks that weren't easily moved by sweeping got in her way, she picked it up and threw it into the dark hole.

"Wh-what are you, Flazelen?" England's voice stuttered, laced with panic. She looked up with a straight face.

"I was injected with the R-virus and part of the G-virus. I can float, turn invisible and reconstruct my body to become inhuman at will." The silverette answered. "I was the only coherent mind living in the lab before you all appeared."

"…"

"…"

Both men were quiet at her answer. England had a certain emotion flash in his eyes when she said 'R-virus.'

"She says she'll help us if we break her chain." Prussia says, which pulls Flaze from her work to realize that he's moved Hong Kong next to Germany.

"Chain?" England inquired.

"Do you mean the one around her ankle?" Japan asked, gazing at the cuff.

"Yes." Flaze replied. "Once it's broken or removed, I can leave this place. Prussia says he's taking me with him."

"Why haven't you broken it yourself?" England asked.

"It's because she gets an electric shock each time she does it herself. I just haven't found the right time to break it myself." Prussia replied. "I don't have the right tool to do it either."

"Let's finish this up and figure out what to do next." England said, looking tired.

"Okay."

"Phew, cleaning up all that rubble has really got to my back…" Japan says.

"Yeah, it's really tiring." England agrees. "But at least we've done a pretty good job."

"I thought it was fun." Flaze commented, though it was ignored.

"Yes." Japan replied, "However, we have actually been trapped here. We couldn't see the ceiling before."

"Yeah, but there must be an emergency escape route, so maybe if we can find it, we can make it out of here."

"You're right. When America and the others come back, we will talk about it."

"Oh, did you fall in the staff room?" Flaze asked. The two looked at her.

"How did you know that?" Japan asked.

"Well, you said you couldn't see the ceiling. The staff room doesn't have a ceiling like the rest of the facility does." She explained. "I also know—"

She was interrupted by a strange growling noise.

"What was that? Is that someone's stomach growling?" England asked, glancing at Japan.

"I-it wasn't me!" He defended. The two looked over at Flazelen.

"I don't eat." She shook her head.

"It was me. I'm starving." Prussia grinned.

"Well, we haven't eaten properly since we fell here." England pointed out.

"I am a little thirsty." Japan admitted.

"You want something to drink?" England asked, "All I have is a mini bottle of Scotch."

"Uh, thank you, but I don't drink alcohol!" Japan politely declined, albeit flustered.

"Why do you have Scotch…?" Prussia questioned.

"What do you mean, why? For when I get thirsty, of course." He answered, as if it were obvious.

"Drinking 80-proof liquor like its water… that's just frightening." Japan sweat dropped. Flaze tilted her head as she listened to the conversation.

"Alcohol? Like when you're treating the wounded?" She questioned quietly to herself.

"You go around carrying alcohol and yet you complain when we bring beer to the meeting?" Prussia looked vaguely annoyed.

"It's not right to serve beer at a meeting. How can we hold a meeting when all the participants are drunk?" The bushy-browed blonde defended. "I'm kind of thirsty, too. I think I'll have some Scotch." He reached for where he placed the small bottle. Prussia and Japan's expressions changed to alarm, though they hid it quite well.

"N-no! If you get drunk, who is going to take care of us?!" Japan's voice had a tone of panic. Flaze blinked in confusion.

"What's there to panic about…?" She muttered quietly.

"I don't get drunk that easily. And what do you mean, take care—" England started.

"It would be dangerous to drink now. We don't want anything to happen to you." Prussia explained quickly.

"I don't… really see how, but… if you say so, all right, I won't drink." England agreed reluctantly. "Don't get me wrong, though! I'm deciding it for myself!" His eyes averted the two men, turning a bit pink.

"Yes, I am relieved to hear that." Japan sighed softly in relief, visibly relaxing. "_We did it Prussia._" Japan whispered to said nation.

"Yep, for yourself." Prussia then whispered, "_Quick thinking there, Japan._" Flaze had a question mark over her head, hearing the two whisper.

"Hm? Did you say something?" England asked.

"B-by the way, didn't America say there was food in the freight elevator?" Japan asked.\

"Wow, really?" Prussia asked.

"Oh, I remember checking on the freight elevator before hearing you arrive, Prussia. There were lots of boxes filled with different things." Flaze's eyes flashed with recognition.

"Now that you mention it, he did say that." England admitted.

"I'll go take a look." Japan offered.

"Uh, wait a minute!" England interjected. "It's dangerous to go alone. I'll come with you."

"O-okay, thank you." Japan then whispered, looking away, "_I feel a little guilty now_."

"I'll stay here and watch these three with Flaze. Come on, quickly, I'm starving." Prussia smiled.

"Let's go then." England told Japan.

"Okay." Japan walked up to Prussia and asked, "How is Romano doing?"

"His pulse is normal and his breathing is calm. He's out of danger now." Prussia reported.

"I see…"

"We've done all we can for him. We have to keep an eye on him until he can get some proper treatment."

"I hope we can move him to a more comfortable place soon." Flaze remarked, sitting next to Prussia and Romano. "The floor isn't a nice place to rest."

"Don't worry. Flaze and I'll look after him until America and the others come back." Prussia grinned.

"Thanks." England said.

"If anything comes up, get back here immediately." The silveret said. "I found some matches next to brother dearest. Take them with you; they might come in handy."

"Thank you." Japan said, taking the matches. Both he and England left.

The silence was deafening, so Flaze began humming a tuneless song.

"Flaze?"

"Yes, Prussia?" She looked at him.

"Do you remember having a dream or goal before you were experimented on?" He asked, looking into her eyes.

"No, I don't remember anything like that." She shook her head.

"Then what do you want after you leave this place?" Flaze thought for a moment.

"What do I want…?" She looked at her hands for a while then gazed into Prussia's eyes shyly. "I suppose I would like a family, being able to go anywhere I wish…" Prussia smiled at how innocent her eyes gleamed.

"How about this: I can be your dad and West will be your uncle." He offered. "I'll make sure you can go where ever you want to." Her red eyes widened.

"Really? You would do that for me?" She asked, her features lighting up. Prussia nodded.

"You can call me Vatti from now on! It means father in my awesome language." He boasted, chest swelling with pride.

"Okay… Vatti." She smiled brightly, not noticing the figure behind her newly, self-appointed father. Prussia was then knocked out, sending Flaze in high alert. "Vatti!" Her gaze turned to one of anger while her arms turned inhuman. "How dare you!" She flung herself at the offending person.

Catching a glimpse of the person, she was surprised how similar he looked to Prussia. This created enough time for the person to hit her in the head, sending her into the wall and landing on the ground harshly.

Her vision blurred as she unconsciously turned both humanistic and invisible her vision slowly fading to black. But before she was completely succumbed to the darkness she heard the man speak.

"You aren't supposed to be here."

* * *

**Cliffhanger~! Had to do it. It was a perfect moment.**

**This was much longer due to added dialogue. 16 pages long on word. This is impressive, compared to the last chapter with 6 pages. 10 page bonus, with 6476 words! I think the dialogue is so tedious! I skipped some of it, added a few scenes and limited info on the R-virus I created. Do you like?**

**Leave a review with comments and or constructive flames?**

**I wish SotetAG would update soon. I really want to keep this story going. Hopefully without major plot twists that will throw off my ideas. (SPOILER ALERT: If you haven't watched HetaHazard to its updates, this would be totally shocking!) I already had that once when we found out the nations were being watched. Completely threw me off. It was mean. But it was a great plot twist. I had wondered about that for a while.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And I hope you all have a lovely day! :D**

**~Neeky-chan**


End file.
